


【勋昀】皮肤饥渴症

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 全是瞎写昀你究竟有几个好弟弟系列
Relationships: 魏大勋/张若昀
Kudos: 3





	【勋昀】皮肤饥渴症

魏大勋怀疑自己有皮肤饥渴症。  
  
但是这个症状他只对特定的人才会发作，小的时候是妈妈，魏大勋总是喜欢抱着妈妈的胳膊入睡，或是枕着，他还喜欢让妈妈背着，抱着，搂着。  
  
但是他毕竟是男孩，不可能一直跟妈妈这样黏糊下去，于是妈妈开始和他分房而住，不再抱他，搂他，亲他。  
  
现在他长大了，一个人常年在外独自闯荡，他不再奢求每时每刻存在的母爱和母亲的触碰，也许他需要很长的时间去适应这种生活，也许不需要，因为总会找到替代品。  
  
是的，张若昀是魏大勋现在最想要与之发生皮肤接触的对象。不知道为什么，张若昀身边总是有好些弟弟围绕在身边，永远不缺朋友。  
  
魏大勋身边诸多好友都很喜欢张若昀，白敬亭是其中一个，他经常和张若昀一起做节目，接触的也多一些，他朋友圈也是整天黏黏糊糊的和张若昀拌嘴。  
  
“张若昀真那么好？”魏大勋问过白敬亭，白敬亭也只是意味深长地笑了笑。  
  
“张若昀当然好啊，我们经常视频，他还老是给我表演节目。”  
  
魏大勋不知道张若昀会给白敬亭表演什么节目，也不知道张若昀为什么要给白敬亭表演节目，他只是觉得白敬亭仿佛很乐在其中。  
  
后来一次偶然的机会，魏大勋和张若昀一起录了节目，这回他俩才算是真正认识。魏大勋不得不承认，张若昀人很好很温柔，对待每个人都是那么的周到得体，似乎挑不出一点毛病，只不过魏大勋还是从张若昀身上觉察出了一些什么。  
  
他的脸颊是圆圆的，眼睛不瞪人的时候也是圆圆的，鼻头和鼻尖上的小痣是圆圆的，唇洞是圆圆的，嘴唇的形状也是圆圆的，红润又饱满。或许是有些太过于圆润丰满，让张若昀浑身散发着一种柔软又成熟的母性的光辉。  
  
张若昀的胸脯总是鼓鼓囊囊的，不似寻常男人大小的胸乳也是经常在各种面料的衣服上撑起两个圆圆的鼓包，很难不让人联想到乳房，哺乳期，母亲。而他的腰又是精瘦无比的，虽然表面贴着一层软软的肉，看起来也似乎一只胳膊就可以圈住，但是再往下去的臀部确实又挺又翘，一看就很软弹的屁股常常像胸部一样把面料撑得紧紧的。  
  
魏大勋似乎理解了刘昊然那个小子经常摸张若昀胸的举动，他现在也迫切地想要去摸一摸那鼓起的诱人肉丘，顺便再把张若昀整个人搂在怀里，感受他全身的温软。  
  
魏大勋被自己吓了一跳，他还从未如此肖想过一个人，这么想要跟他肌肤相触血肉交融，甚至他的母亲也比不上张若昀。  
  
后来魏大勋知道张若昀所谓的给白敬亭表演的“节目”其实是自慰，透过薄薄的手机屏幕，魏大勋看见了张若昀大张的双腿，瑟缩的蚌肉般的湿润入口，葱白的手指，黑色的按摩棒，透明的汁水，飞红的眼角，涨红的脸颊。  
  
“这下你知道张若昀为什么好了？”白敬亭举着手机，香艳的画面就在魏大勋的面前循环播放，如猫儿发春般细微的软软哼咛在狭小的房间立体环绕。  
  
张若昀是纯洁的，美好的，同时又是肉欲的，邪恶的，他是善与恶的化身，是普度众生肮脏灵魂的雅典娜，也是妖冶惑人的美杜莎，他是一切的美好，也是一切下流的肮脏。  
  
  
  
魏大勋在后台碰见了张若昀，许久没见的两个人见到彼此都很高兴，张若昀笑着走上前来，细长白皙的手指攀上了魏大勋的肩膀，魏大勋低头看了一眼，张若昀的指尖还泛着粉红，有种欲盖弥彰的淫糜味道。于是魏大勋的手控制不住的覆上那只手，顺带着从他的肩膀上扯下然后握在手里。  
  
两人坐到休息室的沙发上，魏大勋的手一直没有离开张若昀，时而放在张若昀的后颈捏捏，时而又搂住他的肩膀揉揉，而张若昀也似乎沉浸在魏大勋意味不明的抚摸中，体温渐渐升高了些，整个人都软乎了起来。魏大勋觉得和张若昀接触会得到一种鬼厄的满足，这种感觉就像是吸毒一般上瘾，只会一步步沉迷，然后被卷进这个名为张若昀的漩涡。  
  
摄像机一直跟随着他们俩，他们想拍些私底下的日常本没什么大不了的，可是也正是由于摄像机的存在，很多事情并不能发生。  
  
张若昀随手拿了一本杂志，封面恰好是魏大勋，他看了看魏大勋，眼角挑起一丝挑逗意味来，随手翻了翻那本杂志，竟然翻出了意外之喜。  
  
“呦，这是李现。”张若昀随手一翻便翻到了李现的内页，他的手指摩挲了两下纸张上李现的身型，不知怎的魏大勋竟看出了点色情。  
  
“还行啊，这杂志内页比封面好看。”  
  
张若昀笑着合上了杂志，他刚要开口继续说魏大勋，没想到魏大勋的两只手便紧紧地扣上了他的脖颈。  
  
张若昀的脖子很细又修长，就像是高傲洁白的天鹅颈，但是却脆弱无助，此刻被掌握在有力的双手中，只要用力一掐，就会让他窒息，然后痛不欲生，那张红润却又不讨人喜欢的小嘴就只能发出绝望的呻吟，然后随着氧气的慢慢流逝，温热的体温逐渐变得冰凉。  
  
魏大勋当然不会这么做，这个想法只是在脑子中闪现了一下就消失了，魏大勋只是两只手轻轻拢住张若昀纤细的脖颈摇晃了两下。  
  
没想到魏大勋只是那么逗闹着的掐了一下，再把手拿开的时候张若昀的脖子上浮现着一层鲜红的，好像被人凌虐过的道道指痕。  
  
魏大勋惊呆了，他从未见过这样敏感的体质，震惊之余，魏大勋的思绪又飘到了令一个方面，这样适合留下痕迹的身体，一定会受很多人欢迎吧。  
  
“魏大勋，魏大勋穿高跟鞋……哈哈……”张若昀还在毫不知情的嘲笑魏大勋的封面造型，他站起身来想凑到摄影机前面把杂志离得近一些，却不知道在场的所有人都在盯着他脖子上的红痕想入非非。  
  
魏大勋突然有点不爽，他看见了摄像师和助理眼中对着张若昀那赤裸裸的暧昧，于是他下意识地也站起身来从背后一把抱住了张若昀。  
  
张若昀的身高很高但骨架小，抱在怀里异常的柔软娇小，魏大勋几乎是立刻喘了一口粗气，然后双臂将张若昀的两只手臂紧紧地压住越收越紧，整个人紧紧地贴在张若昀的后背上，滚烫的不带一丝掩饰的吐息喷洒在张若昀的耳根，张若昀的屁股也靠在魏大勋的胯间，让他感觉有点危险。  
  
他用力地挣扎了两下，可魏大勋的手臂却纹丝不动，这种无法挣脱的禁锢感形成了变态的快感，早就被开发了的身体敏感之极，张若昀下身有些微微翘了起来，他的手无法动作，只能羞耻的弯下腰去遮挡，额前的碎发垂下去，露出脸上的一点潮红。  
  
魏大勋似乎察觉到了张若昀身体的变化，他坏心眼地顶了顶胯，正好隔着裤子顶在张若昀的花心上，爽得张若昀差点呜咽出声，眼角沁出一滴泪来，可是在镜头前他什么也不能表现出来，只能死死咬着下唇将体内翻涌的情欲尽力压下，但却因为怕被摄像机录到而所有人都能看到他这幅淫荡的样子感到更加羞耻，后穴似乎都已经开始分泌液体。  
  
“那个你们先出去一下，我跟张若昀有点事儿要谈。”魏大勋及时遣散了还举着摄像机的记录者，他看似很贴心的捞起张若昀瘫软的的身子，还是一路抱着坐回了沙发上。  
  
沙发的对面就是一面镜子，张若昀坐在魏大勋的怀里，双手被魏大勋牢牢按住不能动弹，屁股更是严丝合缝地贴在魏大勋的双腿间，通红的脸颊和潮湿的刘海昭告着张若昀现在又多么不堪。  
  
“你脖子红了。”魏大勋低声在张若昀耳边吹气，然后不受控制地舔上了张若昀软润小巧的耳垂，那里有两个小小的孔洞，魏大勋舌尖不断戳刺那两个小小的洞，想要把它们再度舔开一般。  
  
“都怪你……”  
  
张若昀象征性地挣扎了两下然后彻底软在魏大勋怀里，魏大勋改用一只胳膊拦住张若昀的双手固定在腰侧，另一只手向上伸进张若昀的白T里，从紧致的小腹软肉滑到胸前的两团柔软，魏大勋的手抓住了一只奶包开始揉捏，手在白T上拱出色情的形状。  
  
张若昀看着镜子里自己的样子眯了眯眼睛，然后别开了眼往魏大勋怀里舒服地靠了靠。  
  
“这里为什么这么大呀，是不是好多弟弟们揉大的？”魏大勋不断揉搓张若昀细腻的奶肉，手指夹住小小的奶尖不断揉搓，直到变得坚硬如小石子能在衣服上明显的挺起来才放开，再去刺激另一边，“还是说若昀你就是个女人啊。”  
  
“滚，你才是女的……”张若昀当然不承认自己是女人，他难耐地夹紧了双腿，却又被魏大勋的膝盖无情地分开，“你个小没良心的，你对我存的是这种心思？”  
  
“难道不是你的所有弟弟都是这种心思吗？”魏大勋啃上了张若昀光滑的后颈，在张若昀白皙的脖子后印上一个一个梅花般的吻痕，“什么时候给我也直播自慰啊？”  
  
“……白白告诉你了呀……唔轻点。”魏大勋的手指狠狠夹起了张若昀的乳粒，那小小的樱红被弹回去实在是有些痛。  
  
“你那么夸李现，他也上过你吧，是不是？”想到刚刚张若昀翻杂志时对李现的大肆赞美，魏大勋就有些吃味。  
  
“嗯嗯……都是弟弟嘛……”张若昀的声音听起来满不在乎，弟弟两个字咬得尤其重，好像他真的是个好哥哥一样。  
  
“你还有多少个好弟弟？”  
  
“……唔……那可多如天上繁星，这一会儿可跟你说不完。”张若昀眼睛上翻想了想，又痴痴的笑了出声。  
  
魏大勋气呼呼地咬上张若昀脖子上的软肉，咬牙切齿地说：“晚上我在酒店等你。”  
  
张若昀立即就点了点头，随后好像又想起了点什么使劲地摇头：“不行不行，今天晚上约了昊然……”  
  
“啥？你还……”  
  
“录节目了，两位准备一下吧。”门外传来导演的声音，张若昀立刻清醒了过来挣开了魏大勋的手臂跑了出去，他拄在墙边上喘气，起伏的胸膛上凸起两颗硬邦邦的乳尖。  
  
  
  
录完节目才晚上六点，张若昀收拾了东西就打算回酒店找刘昊然，他们正好在一家酒店住，所以见面也很方便。  
  
魏大勋把张若昀叫住，给了他一瓶果汁。  
  
“哥，渴了吧，喝一口。”  
  
“谢谢啊，挺贴心的嘛。”张若昀拧开盖子灌了一口，甜甜的橘子汁冰爽可口，张若昀笑眯眯看着魏大勋，然后眼前就慢慢的变成一片雪白，之后他就没了意识睡了过去。  
  
  
  
魏大勋在果汁里放了安眠药，剂量恰好可以让张若昀睡着而不会轻易醒来。他迅速搂住倒下来的张若昀，转身进了张若昀的房间，然后反手锁了门。  
  
魏大勋小心翼翼地把张若昀放倒在酒店的双人床上，然后脱了他的鞋子，露出白色小熊图案的袜子。  
  
他还穿着下午时的那件绿色风衣，白色的棉T恤紧紧包裹着里面那具饱满的身体，胸前两点处好像有一点点晕开的水痕。魏大勋心中一阵莫名的激动，他好像心中有了一种猜测，于是他立刻把张若昀的衣服脱了个精光。  
  
白花花的肉感身体完完全全赤裸在魏大勋眼前，魏大勋这才发现，张若昀的胸脯，小腹，腿根，甚至脚踝上都布满了青紫的点点痕迹，将这具躯体装点得几分艳丽，看上去旖旎万分。  
  
从这些痕迹的分布来看，这帮人的性癖都不大相同，有喜欢张若昀奶子的，有喜欢锁骨的，有喜欢腰腹的，大腿处痕迹尤其多，看来不少人喜欢腿交，哦对，脱了张若昀的袜子一看，还有足控的。  
  
魏大勋虔诚的吻住了张若昀厚嘟嘟的水润嘴唇，他一遍遍舔舐过那两瓣弹软在吮吸得啧啧作响，直到张若昀的嘴唇又红肿了一点他才撬开齿关去纠缠张若昀柔软的舌头。  
  
美好的酮体就在魏大勋的身下，他手里握住张若昀的奶子，一手刺激奶孔，一手揉捏整个奶包，不出一会，那小小的奶孔处便泌出一点点乳白色的液体。  
  
魏大勋惊奇的张开了嘴，他俯下身去看张若昀的胸口，只要轻轻捏一捏乳房，那里就又颤颤巍巍射出几滴奶液来。魏大勋张嘴含住乳尖，猩甜奶液入口，不是特别甜有着一股婴儿般的奶香。魏大勋用力地吮吸了一下，又有一股奶液流出，张若昀无意识地嘤咛出声，甜软的呻吟几乎让魏大勋瞬间勃起。  
  
张若昀可以产奶的秘密让魏大勋兴奋极了，既然可以产奶是不是说明……魏大勋握住了张若昀的一只脚踝，然后高高地抬起来压至胸口，果真，张若昀的下身除了男性的器官外还有一条软乎乎的小缝，正翕张着缓缓流出些透明的液体。  
  
原来张若昀是一个双性人，怪不得他看上去跟普通男人不一样，奶子那么软屁股也那么翘。  
  
魏大勋用两根手指撑开那条窄窄的肉缝，上方一颗小豆子颤颤巍巍立了起来，顶在了魏大勋的食指上，魏大勋略微粗糙的指腹揉了两下那颗小豆，张若昀的肉缝便抽搐着又吐出一股清液来。  
  
魏大勋将张若昀两条腿全部拉至胸口，然后将张若昀的下身整个朝天，他两根手指就着张若昀分泌的湿滑液体仔细在张若昀的女穴里抠挖，时而蜷曲抠挖时而伸直捣动，不一会粉嫩肉花便松软务必，颤抖着张开等待着进入。  
  
魏大勋小心翼翼将阴茎抵在两瓣花唇上，湿滑的液体蹭满了龟头，魏大勋将液体抹匀，然后缓缓地插进了张若昀的体内。  
  
果然是被不少人调教过的身体，魏大勋刚刚进入，张若昀甬道内的媚肉便层层叠叠包裹了上来，有规律地吮吸按摩着魏大勋的性器，可是魏大勋却没有丝毫松的感觉，张若昀的穴说是名器也不为过。  
  
“操，天生就是给人肏的吧。”  
  
“……嗯……嗯嗯……”  
  
魏大勋一次次更深地顶入，张若昀迷糊地跟着魏大勋的动作瞎哼哼，那声音好像是发情的小猫咪，一声声挠在魏大勋的心上。  
  
很快张若昀便抽搐着腿根高潮了，潮水堵在阴道里，魏大勋猛地退出便一股脑失禁般喷涌而出，溅湿了大腿根，亮晶晶的像块水豆腐。  
  
魏大勋不知道射在张若昀身体里他会不会怀孕，于是他想了想把张若昀的大腿并在一起，把阴茎插进了那水润滑腻的大腿根。  
  
张若昀的腿根有肉且丰满肥软，但靠近会阴处又留下一块缝隙，魏大勋刚好插进那处，整根柱身会一次次划过张若昀的花穴和阴蒂，带出那处一次次的颤抖高潮喷水，以至于腿缝处更加润滑，拍打出细腻的白色泡沫。  
  
“嗯……嗯额……哈……”张若昀还在难受地哼哼，恐怕是快感堆积得太过而又得不到释放。  
  
他的阴茎也高高地翘着，一滴滴前液抵在他的小腹上。  
  
魏大勋有一次蹭过张若昀的阴蒂时两个人同时高潮了，张若昀的精液射了自己满胸腹，有的还溅到了下巴上。魏大勋也释放在张若昀的腿间，将他的腿根磨得红肿的地方用精液覆盖住，就好像完全没发生过什么一样。  
  
此时魏大勋也明白了为什么那么多人会和张若昀腿交了，果然触感不输那处紧致小口。魏大勋将张若昀腿根处的精液仔细地涂开，薄薄的半透明粘液湿哒哒地挂在张若昀的整个下体，由于重力还在不断下滑滴到床单上。  
  
看见张若昀不自觉微微张开的双唇，魏大勋又抹了一点精液在手上，伸手卡住张若昀的嘴巴强迫他张开嘴，然后把精液抹在他嫣红的舌头上，仔细地捣满整个口腔才依依不舍地抽出手指来。  
  
做完这一切的魏大勋下了床穿好了衣服，精液附着在张若昀私密部位的感觉让他心跳加速呼吸急促，前所未有的满足感让他突然明白了，自己并不是有皮肤饥渴症，那只是他的独占欲在作崇。  
  
偷偷出了张若昀的房间，魏大勋想着待会刘昊然推门进屋时的反应，会不会生气？还是兴奋？生气最好，他就是想告诉所有人，张若昀不只是属于你们。  
  
  
  
魏大勋回房看了会儿综艺，发现白敬亭和井柏然居然上了一个节目，他饶有兴味地看了一会，发现井柏然在张若昀和他之间毫不犹豫地选择了张若昀。  
  
于是魏大勋给井柏然发了条微信。  
  
「在吗小井？」  
  
「在啊，咋滴啦。」  
  
「听说我不如张若昀在你心里地位高呀［呲牙笑］」  
  
井柏然那边停顿了一会，然后才发来了消息。  
  
「张若昀哥……确实不错。」  
  
-end-


End file.
